


A Casual Conversation

by ladyfeather



Series: Fills to Prompts/Memes [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Gen, meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfeather/pseuds/ladyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: while ayano yamane is in her dining room sketching, asami sits on the sofa with a whiskey in hand. what are they talking about ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Casual Conversation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marybala](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Marybala).



> This story is for a prompt I found that is over three years old and never filled.  
> I know it isn't quite what the prompter wanted but this is what developed in my mind. I hope you enjoy!

**PROMPT FILL: Asami and Yamane in a casual discussion.**

 He had just freshened up his drink and decided to see exactly what she was drawing at the time. The table was covered with various versions of sketches, some just basic ideas, others were all but complete.

As he looked over her shoulder he remarked, "You have the kid getting into more trouble?" He reached over to pick up an illustration and started laughing. "A frying pan? You gave him a frying pan as a weapon? We're being attacked by highly trained guerrilla forces and that's the weapon you gave him?" He thought about it for a moment and then added, "Well, I guess with his skill in the kitchen he'd know how to use one, even better than I would."

Ayano nodded in agreement. "He's a character that is still mentally in his teens although he is in his early 20s. He'll fight with whatever is handy - he's not in the underworld like you are with a pair of guns strapped to his chest."

Ryuichi took a moment to take in the thought. "So is that why you made him younger?"

Ayano acknowledged his presence with a smile before turning back to her work. "Yes, we couldn't have someone your age doing all the things I've had him involved in, it just wouldn't sit right with the readers, much less me."

"True, true. And I keep reminding you that you can call me by my real name, I won't be offended. Hell, you're the one putting all my fantasies to paper."

Turning away from her work she shook her head. "No, if I did that then I wouldn't be conversing with Ryuichi. He is the character I've made of you, based on your aspirations. You aren't like this in real life," she said, pointing to the stack of finished illustrations.

Taking a sip of his drink he settled in a chair next to her. "Yes, you are correct. There are very few people who realize that I am bi and I'm just not ready to openly admit it. You bring my wildest dreams to fruition with your talented hands and imagination. Maybe someday I'll come out of the closet but not right now. The few affairs that I've had in that area are way in my past, but remembered warmly."

"Except for that one, correct?"

A slight sadness showed on his face. "Yes, except for that one."

"It wasn't intentional. The university lounge was too noisy and I just wanted a quiet place to take a nap. I didn't expect to find anyone in that room. I don't know who was more surprised, me or the two of you. If I had even suspected you were in there being intimate with someone I never would have entered."

"Yes, that was a difficult scene, but we did manage to become quite good friends after that, possibly even because of that." Again, a sad, faraway look commanded his features as he recalled the sexual encounter.

He really had liked the guy but the intrusion was too much for him to accept, especially since he was on the bottom and naked. They both should have known not to try something like that on campus in a public room. He didn't know Ayano and thus couldn't trust her to stay quiet about what she had seen. He abruptly ended the relationship, not wishing to cause a repeat episode and further embarrassment to himself and Ryuichi.

Ayano suddenly told him to not move, his pose and look at the moment was one she wanted to put to paper. He obliged and asked her curiously. "So what am I doing in this scene?"

Scribbling away on the paper in front of her she replied, "You've just heard Akihito mention something about his past that reminded you of yours. You have a slight sadness in your eyes right now and I want to capture it. You know that Fei was based on your friend at that time."

"I had the feeling that he was somewhere in Fei's character." He dropped his gaze to the glass he held in his hands, letting a soft exhale escape his lips. "The urge is getting stronger as I age. I'm afraid that all too soon it will be too late and I will be too old to achieve the happiness I seek."

"Nonsense. I may be just writing a story for you but I've seen real life pairings with men older than you. And they were quite happy too. Ah, you moved; now I have to do another sketch because this pose is intriguing too. This is why we meet every couple weeks - you make my drawings of Ryuichi so effortless."

After a few minutes watching her work he replied, "I suppose that I should just keep quiet and let you draw." He rose and went to sit on the sofa in the living room.

Ayano turned to face him, a very serious look on her face. "I would not be happy if you did that. Our conversations are what give me inspiration for many of the scenes in Viewfinder. A chance comment or gesture may spark a whole new line of ideas. You make the story so easy to write. Your input on what I have written helps immensely."

Ryuichi chuckled at that. "I do admit I was very dubious when you made my character an underworld kingpin. I didn't quite expect that. Maybe a character that was a little devious and underhanded but outright unlawful to the max?"

Ayano tilted her head questioningly, but her eyes sparkled with mischief. "And how did you expect me to come up with all those riches you needed for your extravagant lifestyle? Would you rather I had you a master jewel thief? Or perhaps hijacking identities over the internet?" Ryuichi shook his head no. "I didn't think so. The silent workings in the shadows of the underworld just seemed perfect for your character."

He laughed. "But it is so counter to what I actually do; that's what makes it so unbelievable for me, although it does suit the character quite nicely. And I kill people, quite violently!"

"Ryuichi, you haven't killed anyone who didn't deserve it. Have I had you kill any innocents? Even by accident? No. You are a good bad guy. Discussion over."

"OK, agreed. By the way, you haven't had Kou or Takato in the story lately. Are they out of the story line now? Will you bring them back later? I really liked the interaction you had between them and Akihito. They are the kind of friends he needs, mainly to counter his interactions with me."

She paused what she was doing to think. "Hmm, maybe. Right now I'm concentrating on this new guerilla group and how to get you and Akihito out alive." Again she turned to continue the illustration she originally was working on.

"Well, are you ever going to at least give them last names? They seem so incomplete with only a first name, especially when here in Japan the family name is much more important."

Ayano laughed. "Only you would worry about proper etiquette in nomenclature used in a story that deals with anything but proper protocol."

Ryuichi had finished his drink and washed the empty glass in the bar sink. "I suppose that is an appropriate rejoinder. Are we done soon? I think our time is just about up. I promised the wife that I'd be home by 8:00. When will we meet again?"

"Would a week be OK? The deadline is due the week after that so I can wrap up any loose ends I have. Does your wife mind your meetings with me, especially when we meet more often around deadlines?"

"She understands me, and the other me, and understands what we are doing. She tolerates it and I think she would rather that I see you to write a story rather than go behind her back and meet strange men. But I do believe that she knows in her heart that I will finally surrender to my feelings and chance a new life."

"You're a good man Ryuichi. I'm sure that she will understand should you decide to follow your true path. You've given her a good life, I do know that. She should appreciate all that you have given her."

Ryuichi smiled softly; slowly slipping from his charade as the fictional character back to his hum-drum life he normally leads. "I'll see you in a week. Don't get me in too much trouble. And keep Akihito safe. I really am getting tired of pulling his ass out of the fire."

Ayano stood and gave Ryuichi a kiss on the cheek. "I'll try, but no promises. It's those kinds of situations that keep you on top of the list of the most-loved semes, and keeps Akihito a well-loved uke."

As he left her home she sat again at the table, a deep sigh issuing forth from her lips. "If you weren't leaning so heavily toward homosexuality I'd be all over you in a minute."

Picking up the inking pen she started to finalize the illustration she had been working on all evening.

 FIN

 


End file.
